A Lesson of Love
by ronnyangel88
Summary: (HIATUS) Kurt is a boy who is dissatisfied with life in the town of Lima, constantly trying to fend off the misplaced "affections" of a conceited Sebastian. Blaine is a prince who was placed under a spell because he could not love. A wrong turn taken by Burt, Kurt's father, causes the two to meet.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys here i am with a new story i have always wanted to write this but some many other writers have done this story so i will try and make this as unique as possible. So some parts will be from the Disney movie and other from a book, thanks to my AMAZING friend Jill i am giving her most of the credit to this. And bit from a cartoon i found on YouTube. So this is a small prologue from the Disney version, but i thought of different words and line but the concept is still the same. **

_**Prologue Blaine**_

Once upon a time, a young prince and he servants lived in a vibrant castle. He had everything he could ask for the love and support of his servants who in the end were his closes friends. His name was Blaine Anderson.

Because he loved the same sex has parents couldn't accept that and when has family left for a journey across the sea the ship was capsized by a rouge wave and there were no survivors.

One night there was a knock on the palace door. Prince Blaine opened the door and saw and old women with a shabby black robe, and wrinkles that had liberated her skin.

''Please kind sir, I require a place to stay just until this storm passes, and as payment I give to you this rose.'' said the old lady.

Prince Blaine snorted ''Why should I give you a place to stay while all you offer is a rose, you old hag.'' he said harshly.

''Please sir,'' she begged ''Don't turn me away by my appearance, for there is beauty inside as much as the outside.''

Blaine then slammed the door in her face and began to turn away until the knock came again. He opened the door and there she stood but this time she began to glow a bright yellow light. The glow so strong the Prince covered his eyes, and when the light faded in the place of the fragile old women stood a young beautiful women with perfect skin and ginger hair.

Blaine fell to knees ''My lady please forgive, if I had of known.''

''Sir,'' she began ''I am afraid I see no kindness or love in you, and as punishment I am casting a spell on you, for the heartless beast that you are.''

She waved he wand and fur began to grow all over his body. Then she offered him the rose and a mirror, both items were enchanted ''This rose will bloom until you reach the age of 21, and this mirror will show you anything you desire.''

As months passed the Prince kept himself locked up in his chambers. He was angry that he didn't listen to the enchantress and despised his appearance. Night after night his anger got the best of him and began throwing furniture everywhere and the paints of him he ripped to sheds with his claws.

If he if did love someone how could that person return their love for a hideous beast.

**So what did you guys think please leave me a review? and i will continue the more reviews i get the faster i update. And OMG I AM SEEING ADAM LAMBERT with Queen in 2 DAYS ARGH OMG. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok guys here is the first chapter. Thanks to my beta Jillian which she approves of this chapter and i hope you guys like what i have done with this fic. If you do then please leave a review and this will get me to update faster i promise.**

**I am giving a shout to dapperbowties and SocialButterful85 becuase i love when you guys leave reviews. And to Nathan HungerGamesAndTwilightFan i hope this chapter lights up your day. **

**P.S I LOVED Adam Lambert in concert with Queen OMG. I couldn't stop staring at his ass ha ha. He is so amazing so glad they put him on glee.**

**A/N had to get Burt to mention Kurt so it would make sense in an upcoming chapter.**

_**Chapter 1 – Burt**_

Once upon a time, there lived a merchant, named Burt who had a son, so lovely and kind that all who knew him called him Porcelain, but his real name was Kurt.

He lived with his father and step mother Carole and her son Finn and a sister named Dani short for Danielle in wealth and without worry. Then Burt and the Hudmel's were met with great losses and the family, suddenly penniless, fled to a country cottage. Burt and his family were forced to do the work of peasants.

But Kurt worked very hard, and tried to pick up most of the work. Because of all the stress it wasn't easy and Burt had one day suffered a minor heartache. As time passed, Burt become better from a change of diet until one day news came that one of the merchant's ships, long lost, had arrived in port. Hoping to restore his fortune, the merchant decided to meet the ship. Before leaving he called his family to him. He asked them what they missed most from their old life, as he wanted to bring back a present for each.

Carole his wife asked ''I need new gowns.'' she said.

''And you shall have them.'' he said and kissed her forehead, since her closet now held only rags.

''And what would you like my little girl.'' said Burt to Dani.

''I would like some jewelry father.'' she said.

Finn the step son asked for tools so he could fix up the little broken down cottage. Burt then turn to his son ''Kurt what would you like?''

Kurt looked outside the window that over looked the garden, since the garden was now taken up with different varieties of fruits and vegetables. ''Can you bring back a rose?'' he asked.

''A rose?'' Burt questioned ''But I wanted to bring you back something more special.''

''But father roses are special to me.''

''Well they a bit hard to find this time of year but I'll try.''

Kurt smiled brightly and threw himself at his father ''Thanks father.''

-K&B-

The next day when Burt reached the ship, he found the cargo spoiled and worthless. Poorer than ever, he could not afford a night's lodging, and was forced to return home in threatening weather. He pushed through a deep forest until snow covered the track and he was hopelessly lost. Just when he felt he could no longer go on, he saw an avenue of orange trees, untouched by the snow, and beyond them a grand palace.

As Burt approached the palace the doors he knocked and waited a few moments before a tall man with perfect hair answer.

''Good evening sir, how may I help you?''

''Hello, I require a place to stay for the night.''

The man turn his head to look back inside before answering ''You may enter sir,'' he whispered ''But we must remain quite.''

Once inside Burt found himself in a great hall, with a blazing fire and a sumptuous meal waiting. ''Thank you for your kindness young man, my son would be totally worried about me, may I know your name?''

''Its my pleasure sir,'' the man said and placed his hand over his heart and gave a little bow ''My name is Elliott. What's you son's name?

''Nice to meet you Elliott, I'm Burt Hummel.'' and both shook hands. ''and my son is Kurt.''

Elliott then lead Burt over to the dinning table where Burt dined, and soon fell asleep in his chair. The next morning Burt awoke to find his wet clothes replaced with fine garments. But this time he didn't see Elliott, not even the master, or any person in the house. When he stepped outside to go home, he met another kind of surprise. A magnificent horse, fitted out for a journey, stood waiting for him.

Just as he was about to mount the animal and be on his way, he spied a bed of beautiful red roses. Remembering his promise to Kurt, he knelt to pluck one. No sooner had the stem snapped Burt heard a dreadful, angry roar. Turning around he saw a fearsome beast coming towards him tall and covered in black fur.

"How dare you harm my roses?" bellowed the Beast. "A rose that's cut can only die." Reaching for his sword, "You shall pay for your ingratitude with your life!"

Terrified Burt fell to his knees. "I have taken this rose only as a gift for my son, the faithful Kurt," he pleaded.

Hearing this, the Beast stopped to reconsider. At last he growled, "I will spare your life, but only if your son willingly returns in your place and marries me." At first Burt was unable to agree to such a bargain.

''No you can't not my only son.''

The beast raised his sword ''Say your prayers.''

''Wait,'' Burt cried out and the beast stopped his sword midway ''I agree you can have his hand in marriage, just let me go.''

The beast then grabbed Burt by his collar ''Return to me with your son in one week no longer.''

''You have my word I will bring Kurt with me in one week.''

After promising the Beast that he would return, he rode home to his family but it would be very hard to tell his family of his terrifying encounter with the Beast and he couldn't allow Kurt to be living with such a horrible creature much less marry it.

-K&B-

When Burt returned home that night his family were gathered around at the dinner table and all had received their gifts.

''Here you are Kurt.'' said Burt and handed Kurt a brown paper package ''open it.''

Kurt opened up the package and inside was a rose that was just beginning to open

Kurt's eye lit up ''I can't believe it, its me red rose, thank you very much dad it so beautiful.''

''Your welcome.'' said Burt and lowered is head in shame if only Kurt knew what his father went through to get that rose.

''I'm glad you found one honey,'' said Carole and wrapped her arms around Burt's shoulders.

''Their out of season where did you by it father?'' Dani asked.

''There's only one florist in town.'' he answered.

''I've never heard of roses surviving the winter.'' said Finn ''It's like-

''Magic.'' all the siblings said at the same time.

As Burt sat in his chair as he watched Kurt admire his gift it's like he could almost see the face of the beast and his voice repeating

_''Remember 1 week is all the time you have.''_

Burt's mind was reeling with different thoughts. ''Why am I so worried. He can't harm us, he doesn't even know where we live. And I am certainly not taking Kurt anywhere near him.''

As each day passed the lovely red rose unfolded its petals and blossomed. As it did so it gave off a radiant light and in this light Kurt grew more beautiful as well. So for the next few days Burt tried to move on with his life and for his family.

**Ok that's the end of chapter 1. So do you guys like the idea of my putting Dani as Kurt sister and Elliott in the fic as well. So will Burt send Kurt to marry the beast? Do you guys have an idea who i will make Gaston? leave you answer in the review or PM me. Till next time my lovely and wonderful readers. **

**Kisses and Hugs**

**From Veronica**

**xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok guys here is chapter 2. wow 8 reviews that's more than i expected well thank you so very much everyone from the bottom of my heart. And also for everyone trying to guess who Gaston is going to be and then only person to guess it right is HungerGamesAndTwilightFan yes it (Sebastian). So HGATF you get a big shoutout. So i hope you guys like this chapter and i am about halfway already with chapter 3. **

**So Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter 2: A Small Town**_

It was the morning of the end of the week and Kurt woke up bright and early. He quickly got dressed and went into the kitchen where he saw Carole and Dani making breakfast and his dad sitting at the table. Finn was obviously still asleep he wasn't a morning person.

''Good morning everyone.''

Carole and Dani both replied their good morning's back.

''Good morning Kurt.'' said Burt with his morning coffee.

''Morning dad.'' replied Kurt with a huge smile and grabbed his basket

''Where are you going?'' Burt asked.

''Just to the library.''

''Be careful son.''

'I'll be fine dad.'' Kurt said and skipped out the door.

Carole saw the sad expression on Burt's face she walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek ''Are you ok honey?'' she asked.

Burt placed his hand over Carole's ''Yes darling I'm fine.'' he said with a reassuring smile.

Outside the sun was shining a the birds were tweeting their sweet melody. As Kurt walked he began to sing.

_Little town_

_It's a quiet village_

_Everyday_ _Like the one before_

_Little town_ _Full of little people_

_Waking up to say_

Kurt sung as he crossed the little bridge that come into the town

_Good Morning _

Sung one man who opened up his top window.

_Good Morning _

Sung another

_Good Morning _

A lady said as she shook a rug from her window sill.

_There goes the baker with his tray, like always_

_The same old bread and rolls to sell_ _Every morning just the same_ _Since the morning that we came_ _To this poor provincial town_

''Good Morning, Kurt!'' said the baker.

''Morning, Sir.'' Kurt replied with a cheerful smile.

''Where are you off to?'' he asked.

''The bookshop.'' Kurt then pull out a book from his basket ''I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and a -''

''That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!'' yelled the baker to his wife. So Kurt moved on.

_Look there he goes that boy is strange, no question_ _Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_ _Never part of any crowd_

_Cause his head's up on some cloud_

_No denying he's a funny boy that Kurt_

Kurt then jumped on the back of a carriage and held on. The driver past a young lady and sung

_Good Morning_

_Good day _she replied

_How is your family? _He asked.

_Good Morning_

_Good day_

_How is your wife?_

_I need six eggs _cried a lady who held a baby in her arms.

_That's too expensive. _Said a man.

_''There must be more than this provincial life'' _Kurt sung as the carriage came up to the library he jumped off and went inside.

''Ah, Kurt.'' said Will. ''Good Morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed.'' He said handing the book to the Mr. Shue

''Finished already?''

''Oh, I couldn't put it down.'' he climbed the ladder and scanned through the book. Have you got anything new?'' he asked with excitement.

''Ha Ha! Not since yesterday.'' Will said putting the book on the return shelf.

''That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . . this one!'' he said showing the book to Mr. Shue.

''That one?'' he said pulling his glasses down his nose But you've read it twice!''

''Well, it's my favorite!'' Kurt then slid the ladder from one side of the wall to the other ''Far off places, daring sword-fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise-.'' and jumped off the ladder.

''If you like it all that much, it's yours!''

''But sir!''

''I insist.''

''Well, thank you. Thank you very much!'' he walked out of the library ans as he walked he read.

_Look there he goes that boy is so peculiar_

_I wonder if he's feeling well_

_With a dreamy far-off look_

_And his nose stuck in a book_

_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Kurt_

Kurt went and sat on the edge of the fountain and began to sing again

_Oh, isn't this amazing?_ _It's my favorite part because you'll see_ _Here's where she meets Prince Charming_ _But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three_

A Shepard chase his sheep so Kurt got and started walking again.

_Now it's no wonder that his name means "beauty"_

_His looks have got no parallel_

_But behind that fair facade_

_I'm afraid he's rather odd_

_Very diff'rent from the rest of us_

_He's nothing like the rest of us_

_Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Kurt_

Suddenly a gun shot went off and a bird fell down from the sky a tall thin man appeared from out of the shadows and and picked up the bird and stuffed it in a bag. Then went back in to the shadows ''Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Sebastian! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!'' praised Thad

''I know.'' said Sebastian with a smile.

''No beast alive stands a chance against you. Ha ha ha! And no boy, for that matter.''

''It's true, Thad.'' Sebastian said and swung his arm over Thad's shoulder ''And I've got my sights set on that one.''

''Hm! The merchant's son?''

''He's the one - the lucky man I'm going to marry. But he's - ''

''The most beautiful man in town.''

''I know, but -''

''That makes him the best. And don't I deserve the best? Well, of course! I mean you do, but -''

_Right from the moment when I met him, saw him_

_I said he's gorgeous and I fell_

_Here in town there's only he_

_Who is beautiful as me_

_So I'm making plans to woo and marry Kurt_

As Kurt kept reading and walking Sebastian made haste and tried to catch up to him.

_Look there he goes_ _Isn't he dreamy?_

_Sir Sebastian_ _Oh he's so cute_

_Be still my heart_ _I'm hardly breathing_

_He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute_

As the town square filled up with more activity and the shop keepers and villages sung their good morning and asked for the things that they need Kurt finally lifted his head up from the book and sung

_There must be more than this provincial life!_

Sebastian stood in the middle of the crowd and sung out loud

_Just watch, I'm going to make Kurt my husband!_

But the townspeople ignored him and stood infront of him and began to sing

_Look there he goes a boy who's strange but special_

_A most peculiar man_ _It's a pity and a sin_

_He doesn't quite fit in_

_Cause he really is a funny boy_

_A beauty but a funny boy_

_He really is a funny boy_

_That Kurt_

Kurt turned around but once he did everyone continue with what they were doing. Sebastian then jumped in front of Kurt ''Good Morning Kurt.''

Kurt only just lifted his eyes for a moment to respond back ''Morning Sebastian.''

Sebastian then snatched the book out of his hands. ''Sebastian, may I have my book please.''

Sebastian turn the book side ways and began to let the pages fall over ''How can you read this? There's no pictures!''

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and huffed ''Well, some people use their imagination.''

''Kurt its about time you get your head out of the clouds and pay attention to more important things.'' he threw the book and it landed in a puddle of mud. Kurt kneeled down to retrieve but Sebastian stepped infront of it and winked at Kurt ''Like me.'' Kurt manured his hand around Sebastian's leg and picked up the book. ''The whole town is talking about you. It's not right for a person to read. Soon they start getting *ideas*, and *thinking*...

''Sebastian, you are positively primeval.'' Kurt said whipping the mud off the book.

Sebastian chuckled ''Why thank you, Kurt.'' and swung his arm over Kurt's shoulders ''What would you say if you and I took a walk over to the tavern and took a look at my trophies?''

''Maybe some other time.'' and tried wiggled out of Sebastian's hold but kept pulling up along. Finally he managed to push Sebastian off ''Please Sebastian I can't I have to go home and help my father. Goodbye.''

Thad broke out in hysterics ''Ha ha ha, that crazy old loon he needs all the help he can get.''

Kurt placed his hands on his hips ''Don't talking about my father that way.''

''Yeah don't talk about his father that way.'' said Sebastian and clocked Thad on the head with his fist.

''My father is not crazy.'' Kurt said and started running towards his house.

**Ok guys what did you think please leave a review and i will try and update as quick as possible. **

**Hugs and Kisses **

**From Veronica **

**xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 3

******Hey readers sorry this chapter took a while but it is finally completed. YAY! so on with the chapter enjoy. :)**

_**Chapter 3: Keeping Promises**_

Kurt quickly ran inside and bolted the door shut. He took a moment to catch his breath before Burt came from the kitchen and saw that Kurt looked puffed out. Burt was worried that the beast was after them.

''Are you ok Kurt?''

''Yeah dad, I'm fine?''

There was a bit of silence between them before Burt spoke again ''So how did things go in town?'' he asked.

Kurt smiled ''Great, Mr. Shue the librarian gave me this book to keep.'' he said and showed Burt the book.

''That was nice of him. So why were you running?''

''Just getting away from that annoying Sebastian Smythe.''

''Oh.'' said Burt and went a little quiet.

Kurt went to put the book on a shelf and then followed his dad back in the kitchen ''Hey dad,'' he said and pulled out a chair and sat across from his father ''do you think I'm...odd?''

Burt gave Kurt a questionable look. ''My son? Odd? Where would you get an idea like that?''

''Oh, I don't know. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to.''

''So, what about that Sebastian? He's a handsome fellow right?''

''He's handsome all right, but very rude and conceited and...Oh Dad, he's not for me!'' ''Well, don't you worry,'' Burt said while patting his son's hand.

-K&B-

As the day went by everyone had done their chores, Kurt was in the kitchen preparing a stew. Carole and Dani had picked all the vegetables from the garden, before Kurt washed, cut them all up, placed them in a pot, filled it with water, and placed it over the fire. As night came the family had gathered around the dinner table and having light conversation.

''Kurt this is the best stew you have ever made.'' said Finn gulping down the stew.

As the family continued to eat and have a little laugh they were interrupted by a knock at their door.

''It's very rude for someone to be knocking on our door during dinner.'' said Dani.

''You're right, let's not answer it.'' Burt said and began eating again.

''Dad somebody might be in trouble.'' Kurt said and when the knock came again he stood up to answer it. ''Yes, I'm coming.'' and walked over to the door.

Burt's face tensed up ''No Kurt, tell them to go away.''

Kurt turned around ''That's mean father, the poor soul could freeze to death on our steps. I must let them in.''

As Kurt lifted the beam from the door, Burt jumped up from his chair ''No Kurt.'' The minute the door went slightly ajar, a force flew it open and the cold breeze from the winter air blew in. Everyone stood up from the table and Dani ran over to Carole, who embraced her in a tight hug.

A tall figure stood in the door way but from the poor lighting and the hood that was over the figures head it was very hard to see the face.

''Kurt!'' But quickly grabbed his chair and held it in front of him for protection ''Kurt quick climb out the back window.''

''Has he come to harm us?'' asked Dani.

''Why is he growling?'' asked Carole.

''I waited for you'' the beast growled ''you didn't keep your word.''

''Leave us alone! How dare you barge in here! Now get out!''

Burt ran towards the beast with the chair still in his hands and started to hit the beast in the chest. After a few hits the beast wasn't fazed by it and then Burt swung the chair over the beast head but all it did was brake the wooden chair. As the beast stepped inside, Kurt and the others screamed while Burt stepped back. Carole and Dani fell to the floor holding each other.

Kurt was still standing by the front door, frozen on the spot. This time, with only the leg from the chair still in his hand Burt ran to the beast again, only this time the beast grabbed his arms and lifted him up.

''Father,'' Kurt cried out.

''I thought we had an agreement. You said I could have your son.'' said the beast.

''Father does he mean me?'' Kurt asked while taking a step back.

''Yes, only I never meant it. Take my life but please don't touch my son.'' Burt cried as the beast grip got tighter. The beast turned Burt around to face him.

''So be it. If that's the way you want it. You broke your word. Now you must pay the price with your life.''

Fear struck Kurt because he couldn't lose his father ''Father what is this monster talking about?''

''I stole your rose from his garden and he caught me.''

''You stole it?'' Kurt was shocked his father would never steal anything.

''I wanted you to have your rose so much. His garden was the only place I could find one. He wanted my life or your hand in marriage as payment.''

''I can't believe it.'' Kurt then grabbed on to the beast other arm ''Let him go!'' he begged.

''No Kurt you must ran away before this-'' Burt was cut off by the beast's hand wrapping around his throat

''Please! Let him go please!'' Kurt cried tears started to pour out of his eyes ''Please don't hurt him! This is all my fault. You see he stole that rose for me. Leave him be I will go with you.''

Burt managed to cry out in pain ''Argh no Kurt.''

Kurt held his hand tightly together ''I promise to marry you, and you can have your rose too. Just leave my father alone.'' he cried the last part out.

The beast threw Burt who smashed into Finn, and the rose on the table lost all its petals. After that the beast picked Kurt up and flung him over his shoulder and walked out the front door. Kurt pounded on the beast's back.

''Please wait! I need to see if my father is ok. Please let me go I need to say goodbye to him please.''

But the beast did not listen to Kurt's pleas. When they reached the castle, the beast climbed a flight over stairs and then turned to the first bedroom. He opened the door before placing Kurt on the bed and when he walked to the door he turned to face Kurt.

''When I come for you, you will be ready and join me for dinner. That's not a request!'' he yelled out and slammed the door shut and Kurt could hear the sound of the door being locked.

Even though Kurt's pleas had saved his father's life, it turned Kurt's life into a life of prison. As he laid on the bed crying for his family and his father, he also cried for the day the wedding was to take place when he didn't know.

**Ok what did you guys think please leave me a review i need them to live lol plus it makes me write faster. Until next time.**

**Also A/N im thinking of doing a long one shot of Kurt and Blaine wedding because my sister is getting married soon so one last night in the car i was thinking about the Klaine wedding i wont give out details yet. but i was wondering if it would be a good idea. so from what i will experience on my sisters wedding like the girls getting ready the guys you know what happens during all weddings. So enough babbling should i do it? Please PM or say yes or no in review. **

**Hugs and Kisses **

**From Veronica**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so here is a new chapter the bit at the start i have changed but the dinner scene will still be the same yes i am putting "Be Our Guest." And for all you Nick lovers out there he will be singing the song with the Warblers. YAY. **

**I would like to thank my beta Jill for helping me out with my spelling mistakes and the tendency to use the word 'then' so much. **

**So please leave a review at the end. I have been writing so much so yes i am back in my rhythm again WHOO HOO. So for enjoy :)**

**Also please check out some other FF writers i am currently obsessed with **

**1. blackbirdpuzzlepiece**

**2. Socialbutterfly185. **

**they both have some great stories :)**

**_Chapter 4 - Prisoner_**

Kurt had cried so much he didn't realize he had fallen asleep. When he lifted his head from the pillow the sunlight came through from a nearby window the room was beautiful with its white walls and trims of gold. At the foot of the bed, by the wall, was a fireplace. His bed had a red duvet with matching red curtains that hung from the bed post. Suddenly he was startled by a soft knock.

''Who is it?'' he asked.

''Room service.'' said a nice, pleasant voice.

Kurt slowly stood up and answered the door. There stood a handsome man in a tux, holding a breakfast tray.

''Good morning, Sir. I have brought you some breakfast.'' he walked into the room and placed the tray on the bedside table.

''Thank you, but I'm afraid I'm not hungry.''

''What's your name,by the way?''

''Kurt Hummel.''

Elliott remembered Burt mentioning his son; that Kurt was worried about what became of him. He heard a small sniffle coming from Kurt before walking over to him and placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder ''It's a very brave thing what you did for your father.''

Kurt almost began to cry again ''How do you know my father? Who are you anyway?'' Kurt said bitterly.

''My name is Elliott; I'm the master's head servant. Your father ended up here when he got lost and there was a terrible storm. So I let him in the castle without the master's knowledge and I made sure he ate and spent a night in one of the guest bedrooms. But the next morning I didn't know what happened to him as I was in the stables tending the horses. Did you father make it home ok?''

Kurt eased up his tension a little ''Yes he did. Thank you, Elliott, for looking after him.'' and gave a little smile.

''You're welcome, Kurt.''

''But now I'm a prisoner, what am I supposed to do? I have lost my family, my dreams, everything.'' he took the back of his right hand up to his left eye as he tried to hold back a tear.

''Cheer up Kurt, things will turn out alright in the end you will see. Well I best be getting back to my chores.'' and walked towards the door.

''Wait!'' and Elliott turned around ''How did you get in?''

Elliott then held up a little key ''What the master doesn't know can't hurt him. Sorry, I must lock the door again, just so the master doesn't suspect anything.''

Kurt just nodded his head ''I understand.''

''Over by the bed is gold lever.'' Kurt turned to the bed and saw it ''just pull it if you need anything.'' Elliott said before closing the door and locking it.

Kurt walked over to the bed and sat down and stared at the breakfast tray. It was neatly set up with some scrambled eggs, a few strips of bacon, two slices of toast, a glass of orange juice, and in a tall slim vase was a rose. Kurt couldn't stand the sight of it, so he picked it up and broke the petals off with his hand.

He wasn't very hungry, so he took a few bits of the toast and he drank all the juice. After he was done eating, he spent the whole day just lying in bed thinking aout his family. He really missed his father the most.

-K&B-

When the sun set, there was a knock on Kurt's bedroom door and the sound of the lock being undone. The Beast walked in with a vase full of roses. Kurt was standing over by the fire place when he saw the Beast coming towards him he stepped back out of fear. Then Beast presented the vase to Kurt.

''Please, Kurt, don't be scared. Here for you.''

''No!'' Kurt screamed and pushed away the vase, causing it to slip out of the Beast's hands and fall to the floor, shattering it into pieces. He ran over to the window and began to cry ''Leave me alone. I don't want them! I hate them.''

The Beast slowly walked out of the room before pausing at the door. ''Dinner is served,'' he said before walking out.

-K&B-

In the dining area, the Beast waited at the table, but Kurt didn't come. Elliott began filling his master's plate with food. When Elliott finished, he stood to the side. But the Beast just stood up and began to pace.

''What's taking him so long? I told him to come down. Why isn't he here yet?'' he yelled the last part in Elliott's face.

''Please master. Try to be patient with him; the boy lost his family and his dream all in one day. Besides, have you considered that maybe this boy is the one to breaking your curse?''

''Of course I have! I'm not a fool.''

''Good, so ease him into falling in love with you.''

''It's no use. He's so beautiful, and I'm so...well look at me.''

Elliott placed both his hands on the Beast's shoulders ''Help him see past all that.''

Blaine dropped his head down and let out a big breath. ''I don't know how,'' he said under his breath.

Elliott pats him on the back and lifts up his head ''Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up; try to act like a gentleman. And also smile, but don't frighten him. Be gentle and sincere, and above all you must control you temper.''

Suddenly the handle to the door rattled and both turn to see if Kurt really did come ''Here he is.'' said Elliott. But when the head popped in they discovered it was only Trent, one of the singers to the Warblers.

''Good evening.'' he said with a slight tremor.

Blaine starts to get mad and placed a hand over his face and drags it down ''Well where is he?'' he growled.

Trent tried to buy himself some time by answer slowly while still shaking ''Who? Oh! The boy. Yes, the, ah, boy. Well, actually, he's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... he's not coming.

''WHAT!'' the door opens and Blaine begins storming towards Kurt's room.

''Your Grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!''

Trent and Elliott chase after Blaine rushes to the front of the door before pounding on it and starts yelling ''I thought I told you to come down to dinner!''

''I'm not hungry.'' said Kurt from behind the door sitting on his bed.

''You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!''

''Master.'' said Elliott ''I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the boy's affections.''

''Please attempt to be a gentleman,'''' Trent begs.

''But he is being so...difficult!'' Blaine said through gritted teeth, his jaw so tense that it begins to hurt.

''Gently, gently.'' Elliott says in a soft voice.

Very dejectedly Blaine asks ''Will you come down to dinner?''

''No!'' Kurt replied.

Blaine looks at his friends very frustrated ''Suave. Genteel.'' said Trent.

Blaine tries to act formal and bows at the closed door ''It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner.''

''Ahem, ahem, we say 'please.' Trent mumbled.

Blaine just rolled his eyes and said an annoyed ''Please.''

Kurt started to get angry himself ''No, thank you.''

Blaine's anger hits the roof ''You can't stay in there forever!''

''Yes I can!'' he replied provokingly.

''Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!'' letting out a big roar scaring Elliot and Trent ''If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all!'' Blaine takes off running back down the hall, slamming a door, and causing a piece of the ceiling to fall on Elliott.

''That didn't go very well at all, did it?'' said Elliott wiping off the dust from his tux. ''Well, Trent, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change."

''You can count on me, sir.'' Trent said and gave a salute.

''Well, I guess I will try and cheer Kurt up.'' Elliott said and opened the door. Kurt was sitting on the bed with his leg crossed over the other and his arms folded over his chest.

-K&B-

Blaine then enters his Bedroom and starts throwing things about ''I ask nicely, But he refuses. What a...what does he want me to do, Beg?'' he then picks up the magic mirror on the small table next to the rose. ''Show me the Boy.'' The magic mirror shines, before glowing green, and reveals Kurt in his Bedroom, talking to Elliott.

''Well the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?''

Kurt shook his head, still fazed by the yelling, ''I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!''

Blaine sets down the mirror, and spoke tenderly ''I'm just fooling myself. He'll never see me as anything...But a monster.'' A petal then falls off the rose. ''It's hopeless.'' and puts his head in his hands as in a depressed state.

**So what did you guys think? Don't forget those reviews.**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**From Veronica**

**XOXO. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok guys here is the next installment hope you like it if you guys dislike Sebastian well you guys will like what i do to him in this. Enjoy :) **

**Shout out to missy1302 i love when you review :) keep them coming. **

___**Chapter 5 - The Proposal**_

The next day we see Sebastian and Thad hiding in the bushes looking at the Hummel's cottage.

''Heh! Oh boy! Kurt's gonna get the surprise of his life, huh Sebastian.'' said Thad.

''Yep. This is his lucky day!'' Sebastian smirks while letting go of a branch, which swings back and hits Thad in the mouth.

Sebastian turns to the band, wedding guests and others, apparently just out of sight of the Hummel's cottage. ''I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and... propose to the boy!' the crowd laugh heartily, while girls are crying their eyes out. Sebastian grabs Thad by the collar ''Now, you Thad. When Kurt and I come out that door-''

''Oh I know, I know! I strike up the band'' he turns and begins directing the band in and they being playing "Here Comes the Bride." Sebastian slams a baritone over his head.

''Not yet! You imbecile.''

From inside the instrument, he mumbles a ''Sorry!''

-K&B-

In the cottage, Dani is sitting in a chair reading the book Kurt brought back from the library; she was really liking it and she wished she found her own prince charming with black hair and blue eyes. Suddenly there is a knock at the door, taking her out of her daydreaming state. She puts the book down and walks to the door.

She stands up on her toes to look through the pep hole. She peeks through and sees Sebastian. She moans, and suddenly the door gets pushed open.

''Sebastian, what a pleasant...surprise.'' She backs away from the scumball.

''Isn't it though?'' and smiles ''I'm just full of surprises. Now where is Kurt? This is the day I'm gonna make his dreams come true.

''What do you know about his dreams, Sebastian? Besides, he is not here.''

''What! Anyway, picture this.'' Sebastian plops himself down in the chair and props up his mud-covered feet up on Dani's book. ''A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little husband,'' He begins to kick off his boots and wiggle his toes through his holey socks, ''massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs.'' Dani looks positively disgusted; she couldn't imagine Kurt being married to this slim ball. Sebastian then gets up next to her face. ''We'll have six or seven.''

''Dogs?''

''No, Dani! Strapping boys, like me!''

''Imagine that.'' She picks up her book, places a mark in it, and puts it on the shelf. Sebastian walks up behind Dani.

''Now where is Kurt?'' and forcefully turns her to face him holding her shoulders.

''I don't know.'' Dani said bravely, which wasn't a complete lie; she didn't know if she would even see Kurt again.

''Well then, I guess I could always go for a wife. And do you know who that wife will be?'' he said and lifted his eyebrows up and down.

''Let me think.''

Sebastian then corners her against the bookshelf ''You, Dani!''

She quickly ducks under his arms ''Sebastian, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say.''

Sebastian pushes chairs and things out of the way until he reaches Dani and traps her against the wall. He has both of his hands close to her face on the wall supporting his weight ''Say you'll marry me. And be my little slave of a wife.'' and with his right hand, he caresses her cheek.

She didn't like what he was doing, so she hit his hand away from her face before delivering a hard smack across his face.

''Wow you really shouldn't have done that.'' he said and before he knew it, Dani screamed out.

''Dad! Finn!''

Finn comes out of the kitchen where he had heard the whole thing. He grabbed Sebastian by the shoulders and pulled him away from her.

''Why are you touching my baby sister? No one does!''

Luckily also Burt heard Finn yelling and came rushing in ''What the hell is going on in my house?!''

''Dad, Sebastian came here to find Kurt and marry him and then because I told him I don't know where Kurt is, he began hitting on me.'' Finn went over to Dani and embraced her in a brotherly hug.

Burt stared down at Sebastian ''Is that true young man?''

''Yes sir. Now tell me why isn't Kurt here.'' Everyone went quiet and didn't give Sebastian an answer ''Fine'' he said ''eventually I will know where Kurt is and he will marry me.''

This was the last straw for Finn; he let go of Dani and walked up to Sebastian ''I'm very sorry, Sebastian.'' he said and pulled Sebastian be the arm towards the front door. ''You don't deserve Kurt and defiantly _NOT_ my sister.'' he twists the knob and the door opens this time outward. And throws Sebastian out as he tumbles out the door and lands into the mud.

The wedding band begins to play "Here Comes the Bride." Sebastian's boots are thrown out of the door and the door is slammed shut. Thad, who is directing the band, looks down and sees Sebastian's legs sticking out of the mud, and a pig's head sticking up. Thad cuts off the band, and Sebastian's head pops up, with the pig on top of him. He tilts and the pig slides down his back.

''So, how'd it go?'' Thad said with a chuckle.

Sebastian picks up Thad by the neck ''I'll have Kurt for my husband or Dani for my wife, make no mistake about that!'' and drops Thad into the mud.

''Touchy!'' he said and the pig grunts in agreement. Sebastian walks off he swipes his hand across his mouth trying to get rid of the mud.

-K&B-

That night in the tavern Sebastian sits in his favorite chair that is made all out of deer fur and has the antlers on the top. Sebastian is really upset ''Who does she think she is? They are all lying to me so I don't marry Kurt. No one says 'no' to Sebastian!

''Darn right!'' Thad said and stands next to Sebastian with two pints of beer in his hand.

''Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear.'' he grabs the two beers from Thad and throws them into the fireplace.

''More beer'' Thad asks.

''What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.'' Sebastian said turn his chair around.

Thad runs in front of him ''Who, you? Never. Sebastian, you've got to pull yourself together.

_Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Sebastian_

_Looking so down in the dumps._

Thad grabs his mouth to smile but is suddenly hit with Sebastian's fist and flies backwards onto a table with a group of men drinking beers.

_Every guy here'd love to be you, Sebastian (cheering from the gallery)_

_Even when taking your lumps_

Sebastian turns around again, facing the fire.

_There's no man in town as admired as you_

_You're everyone's favorite guy_

And Thad pinches Sebastian's cheeks together.

_Everyone's awed and inspired by you (Thad turns the chair back to forward)_

_And it's not very hard to see why!_

And all the girls fall at Sebastian's feet.

_No one's slick as Sebastian, no one's quick as Sebastian_

Thad has pulled a man's belt off, whose pants fall to the ground.

_No one's next as incredibly thick as Sebastian_

_For there's no man in town half as manly_

Thad jumps up and wraps the belt around Sebastian's neck, who flexes and breaks it off.

_Perfect, a pure paragon!_

_You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley_

_And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on!_

Thad continues to dance around and the men pick him up and swing him around.

_MEN: No one's been like Sebastian, a king-pin like Sebastian_

_THAD: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Sebastian_

The men swing Thad back and forth into the camera. Thad tickles Sebastian's chin, who stands with pride.

_SEBASTIAN: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!_

_ALL: My, what a guy that Sebastian!_

_MEN: Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips_

_THAD: Sebastian is the best and the rest is all drips!_

Thad swings up his arm in dance and throws a mug of beer in Sebastian's face, who punches Thad in the face again.

_ALL: No one fights like Sebastian, no one bites like Sebastian_

Sebastian fights with the men, then lifts a bench with the girls on it.

_WRESTLER: In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Sebastian_

_GIRLS: For there's no one as burly and brawny_

_SEBASTIAN: As you see I've got biceps to spare_

And lifts the bench with the three girls still sitting on it.

_THAD: Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny_

_SEBASTIAN: That's right! And every last bit of my body's covered with hair!_

He drops the bench on Thad, then turns to reveal his hairy chest.

_MEN: No one hits like Sebastian, matches wits like Sebastian_

Sebastian plays a chess game with a man, then hits the board, sending it and pieces all over.

_THAD: In a spitting match, nobody spits like Sebastian!_

_SEBASTIAN: I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptooey!_

He takes a bite of leather from the belt once wrapped around his neck, chews it and spits it into a spittoon, which falls and gets stuck on the head of Thad.

_ALL: _Ten points for Sebastian!

_SEBASTIAN: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs _

_Every morning to help me get large!_

Sebastian juggles a number of eggs, and then swallows them whole.

_SEBASTIAN: And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs,_ _so I'm roughly the size of a barge!_

Thad attempts the trick, and is hit in the face by three eggs.

_ALL: No one shoots like Sebastian, makes those beauts like Sebastian_

Sebastian takes three shots at a beer barrel, which begins leaking into the mugs of onlookers.

_THAD: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Sebastian_

_SEBASTIAN: I use antlers in all of my decorating!_ He returns stomping to his chair, where we see the fireplace surrounded by the heads of the animals he has killed.

_ALL: My what a guy! Sebastian!_

The men have picked up the chair and carry Sebastian around in it. Thad tries to flee, but they toss the chair into its normal place, and Thad is pinned underneath.

Suddenly Burt bursts into the tavern frantically ''Help! Someone help me!'' and walks over to a man and begin to shake him ''Please! Please, I need your help! He's got him. He's got him as his prisoner.'' Burt had gone from person to person, pleading his case.

''Who?'' asks Thad who was now being shaken by Burt.

''Kurt. We must go. Not a minute to lose!''

''Whoa! Slow down, Burt. Who's got Kurt as a prisoner?'' asked Sebastian calmly

''A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!''

The crowd just begins to laugh and Burt just stand there why would nobody help him get his son back. ''Is it a big beast?'' asked one man stepping up behind Burt.

''Huge!'' he replied with his arms in the air

''With a long, ugly snout?'' asked another

''Hideously ugly!'' Burt said hiding his face with his hands

Burt was getting pushed around and laughed at ''And sharp, cruel fangs?'' said another man who Burt had bumped in to.

''Yes, yes. Will you help me?'' Burt pleaded and was thrown at Sebastian's feet.

''All right, old man. We'll help you out.'' Sebastian sad sarcastically

The men then pick up Burt ''You will? Oh thank you, thank you!'' he said with happiness and is thrown out the door and landing in a pile of snow.

''Crazy old Burt. He's always good for a laugh!'' said one of them men as the returned to their table.

Sebastian then started thinking ''Crazy old Burt, hmm? Crazy old Burt.

Hmmm?''

_''Thad, I'm afraid I've been thinking.''_ Sebastian sang looking at Thad who is still under the chair.

''A dangerous pastime-''

''I know,'' Sebastian finishes Thad's sentence.

_But that wacky old coot is Kurt's father_

_And his sanity's only so-so_

_Now the wheels in my head have been turning_

_Since I looked at that loony old man_

_See I promised myself I'd be married to Kurt,_

_And right now I'm evolving a plan!_

Sebastian picks Thad out from under the chair and holds his head close, and whisper ''If I...''

''Yes?''

''Then I...(whisper)''

''No, would he?''

''(whispering)...GUESS!''

''Now I get it!'' Thad shouts

''Let's go!'' both say in unison and begin a waltz around the floor as they sing

_BOTH: No one plots like Sebastian, takes cheap shots like Sebastian_

_THAD: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Sebastian_

_ALL: So his marriage we soon will be celebrating! My what a guy, Sebastian!_

Poor Burt is all alone outside in the cold ''Will no one help me?''

**What do you think readers did you like this chapter? Please leave reviews and next chapter will be up tomorrow i promise :)**

**Hugs and Kisses **

**From Veronica **

**XO XO **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here is another chapter thanks to my beta Jill, she is the best person in the world. I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks again everyone for reviewing and favoring and following. **

**So without further ado let's get this chapter read. Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter 6 - Suprise Dinner Guest_**

Back at the castle, Kurt was in his room. Ever since he got there, he had only eaten very little; now he was starving. So he opens the door slightly, hoping that the beast is not around. As he passed a curtain, there is a slight chuckle, but he didn't take any notice of it.

Two people emerged from behind the curtain; it's Nick and Rachel enjoying a little making out session.

''Oh, no,'' Rachel squealed teasingly and tried to sneak away from Nick. Nick was really supposed to be guarding Kurt's door, so he could let Trent have a nap. But when Rachel found him pacing the door, she had a better idea.

''Oh, yes!'' he said and takes her in his arms, he dipped her and is about to kiss her on her luscious pink lips but when he looks up and sees Kurt walking down the hall. He drops Rachel and she lands with an ''Oof!''

''Oh no! He has emerged!''

-K&B-

In the kitchen we see a chef and he bags a lid back on its pot. ''I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste.''

''Oh, stop your grousing.'' said Mercedes ''It's been a long night for all of us.''

''Well, if you ask me, he was just being stubborn.'' Trent said and folded a dish cloth on the table ''After all, the master did say 'please.'"

''But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the-''

Kurt enters the kitchen and Trent cuts off Mercedes before she can say 'spell.'

''Splendid to see you out and about, Sir. I am Trent, one of the Warblers.''

Kurt politely shakes his hand, ''Oh a Warbler? Like the bird?'' he asks.

''Exactly,'' Trent smiles at Kurt.

While Mercedes stands there and does a ''mmph'', clearing her throat. ''This is Mercedes.'' and points to her.

''Hello boo.'' she says and shakes his hand.

Suddenly Nick ran into the room to introduce himself to the new guest, and shoves Trent out the way.

''And this is Nick.'' Nick holds Kurt's hand and places a gentle kiss ''Good evening, Sir.'' Kurt blushed while Nick continues to place little kisses on Kurt's hand.

''If there's anything that we can do to make your stay more comfortable…''

''Well, I am hungry.'' Kurt said, releasing his hand from Nick.

Mercedes gets excited ''You are? Hear that? He's hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china."

Trent secretively whispers to Mercedes ''Remember what the master said.''

''Oh, nonsense. I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry.''

Thinking that there is no way to fight Mercedes, he gives in. ''Oh, all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-''

''Trent, I am surprised at you.'' said Nick ''He's not our prisoner. He's our guest. We must make him feel welcome here.'' and turns to Kurt ''Right this way, Sir.''

''Well, keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!'' Trent didn't want another encounter with the angry master. Nick has started to walk out of the swinging door.

''Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little music?'' with a cheeky smile, Nick lets the door close and hits Trent in the face.

''MUSIC!?'' Trent yelps and rubs his sore nose.

-K&B-

In the dining room, there is a long table with a red velvet cloth. Kurt is seated at the end of the table. Nick stands in the middle and a spotlight shines on him before opening his mouth.

_But wait, Sir. It is with deepest pleasure_

_and_ _greatest pride that we welcome you tonight._

_And now, we invite_ _you to relax._

_Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly_ _presents...your dinner._

Magically, some dishes come to life and stand together. Kurt looked on in amazement.

_Be our guest, be our guest_

_Put our service to the test,_

_tie your napkin 'round your neck, sir_

_and we provide the rest!_

A blond boy had approached Kurt and wrapped a napkin around his neck, but Kurt takes it off and placed it on his lap. The blonde looks offended and crossed his arms in front of his waist.

_Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres_

_Why we only live to serve_

_Try the grey stuff, it's delicious_

_Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!_

Nick offers Kurt a plate of hors d'oeuvres. He dips her finger in one, tastes it, and smiles at the taste.

_They can sing, they can dance_

_After all, sir, this is France!_

_And a dinner here is never second best!_

_Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll_

_Be our guest, be our guest, oui our guest!_

A cabinet at the end of the table opens to reveal a large china collection, which rolled out and begins to perform. Nick handed Kurt a menu, which he begins to read.

_Beef ragout, cheese soufflé,_

_Pie and pudding en flambé!_

_We'll prepare and serve with flair_

_A culinary cabaret!_

Plates of food go dancing by, with Trent in the pudding. Nick set a torch to it, the pudding exploded, turning Trent's face black with soot.

_You're alone and you're scared,_

_But the banquet's all prepared!_

_No one's gloomy or complaining,_

_While the flatware's entertaining!_

The Flatware enters a 'Busby Berlkley-esque' swimming scene.

_We tell jokes, I do tricks_

_With my fellow Warblers_

Nick, standing on a plate, is elevated and begins to juggle his candles. And the Warblers entered.

_WARBLERS: And it's all in perfect taste, that you can bet!_

The Warblers began a gymnastics routine, hopping over one another and passing a beverage from one person to the next.

_ALL: Come on and lift your glass,_ _you've won your own free pass_

_To be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_

_NICK: If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!_

_ALL: Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_

All leave except Trent, who looks scared before inching away but Nick holds him there.

_NICK: Life is so unnerving,_ _for a servant who's not serving!_ _He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

''Get off!'' said Trent trying to push Nick away.

_NICK: Ah, those good old days when we were useful._ _Suddenly, those good old days are gone._

Snow begins to fall on Nick and Trent. Trent looks up and sees the salt and pepper shakers sprinkling their contents.

_NICK: Ten years we've been rusting,_ _needing so much more than dusting._ _Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_

Nick dusts the salt off of Trent's head, who tries to escape, but Trent trips and falls into the gelatin mold.

_NICK: Most days we just lay around the castle,_

_Flabby, fat and lazy_

_You walked in, and oops-a-daisy!_

Nick umps on a spoon in the gelatin to catapult Trent out of the mold.

In the kitchen, Mercedes is surrounded by soap bubbles.

_Mercedes: It's a guest, it's a guest!_ _Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!_

_Wine's been poured and thank the_

_Lord_ _I've had the napkins freshly pressed!_

Mercedes continues to dance around the kitchen.

_With dessert, he'll want tea,_

_And my dear, that's fine with me!_

_While the cups do their soft shoeing,_

_It'll be bubbling, it'll be brewing!_

Mercedes cleaned a dust mark off the otherwise pristine teapot.

_It'll get warm, piping hot_

_Heaven's sake, is that a spot?_

_Clean it up, we want the company impressed!_

_We've got a lot to do-_

_Is it one lump or two?_

_For you, our guest!_

She grabs onto the tea cart and rolls it into the dining room, where she offers a tea to Kurt.

_ALL: He's our guest!_

_MERCEDES: He's our guest!_

_ALL: He's our guest!_

_Be our guest! Be our guest!_

_Our command is your request!_

_It's been ten years since we had anybody here_

_And we're obsessed!_

_With your meal, with your ease,_

_Yes indeed, we aim to please_

_While the candlelight's still glowing_

_Let us help you, we'll keep going-_

The china and the Warblers perform an elaborately choreographed dance sequence, ending with Nick on the end

_ALL: Course, by course_

_One by one_

_'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!"_

_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up,_

_But for let's eat up!_ _Be our guest!_

_Be our guest! Be our guest! Please be our guest!_

A fantastic ending becomes of the song, with Warblers flying through the air, Rachel and Elliott dancing, and Trent trying to be the center of attention until Nick comes sliding in and pushes Trent out of the way.

''Bravo!'' Kurt claps ''That was wonderful!''

''Thank you, thank you, Sir.'' And Trent claps ''Yes, good show, wasn't it everyone?'' Looking at his pocket watch, Trent tries to shoo Kurt away, ''Oh, my goodness, will you look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!'' Nick and Elliott come to stand next to Trent.

''Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle.'' Kurt exclaims

''Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?'' He tries to cover it up, just as a fork runs past. Trent turns to Nick ''It was you, wasn't it!''

''Well I'm not silly; I figured it out for myself. Plus the dancing silverware kinda gave it away.'' Trent and Nick begin pushing and shoving. They both look at him, then stop. Trent dusts himself off, and Nick fixes his hair. ''I'd like to look around, if that's all right.''

''Oh! Would you like a tour,'' Nick asks and bows.

Elliott finally opens his mouth ''Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea.'' and puts both arms on Nick and Trent's shoulders ''We can't let him go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean.''

''Perhaps you could take me,'' Kurt tickles Elliott stomach, causing him to giggle. ''I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle being the head servant of course."

Elliott is flattered by the shower of complements ''Well, actually, ah yes, I do!''

-K&B-

The group are walking down a hall and Elliott explains all the stuff around them ''As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusually inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, 'if it's not baroque, don't fix it!' Ha, ha, ha. Now then, where was I?'' He turns to find the helmets of the suits of armor have turned to follow Kurt.

''As you were,'' Elliott snaps. They all snap back to face forward.

''Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the-Kurt?'' Elliott turns back to the group, but Kurt is not there. He sees Kurt beginning to climb the grand staircase that leads to the west wing. He, Nick, and Trent rush up and jump in front of him, blocking Kurt's progress. **  
**

''What's up there?''

''Where? Up there,'' Elliott points up the staircase. ''Nothing. There's absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, and very boring.''

Nick and Trent nod their heads in agreement

''Oh, so that's the West Wing,'' Kurt smirks at having found the forbidden area.

''Nice going,'' Nick says to Elliott

''I wonder what he's hiding up there,'' Kurt thinks out loud.

''Hiding? The master is hiding nothing!'' says Trent

''Then why can't I go up there?'' he tries to secretly slip in between them but they block him again.

''Perhaps Kurt, you would like to see something else? We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to...'' Elliott rambles.

Kurt tries again ''Maybe later.''

But, again, he gets block by the trio.

''The gardens,'' Nick says quickly ''or the ''library perhaps?''

Kurt's face lights up ''You have a library?''

Thrilled that Elliott has found something to interest Kurt in, he tries to lure Kurt away from the west wing. ''Oh yes! Indeed!''

''With books!'' said Nick

''Swamps of books!'' said Trent

''Mountains of books!'' Elliott said.

''Forests of books!'' they all shout out.

''More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper...''

The trio begins marching off, and Kurt was beginning to follow, but his curiosity overtakes him. He turns back to the West Wing. His excitement begins to dwindle, though, when he enters the hallway leading to beast's lair.

As Kurt walks down the hall, he stops to look in a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting his concerned look. He reaches the end of the hall and finds a closed door with gargoyle handles. He takes a deep breath, then reaches out and opens the door.

In the lair, Kurt begins to explore. He is truly shocked by everything he sees. He wanders around, looking, accidentally knocks over a table, but he catches it before it crashes to the floor. After he saves the table, he turns his head to see a shredded picture on the wall. But he can only see part of a portrait. Kurt reaches out and lifts the shreds of the picture; he squints his eyes to make out the portrait when a bright pink light catch his eye.

He turns his head and sees the rose under the bell jar. He walks over to it, hypnotized by the pink glow. He reaches out, lifts off the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. He reaches up, brushing back a strand of hair that has been repeatedly falling on his forehead, before reaching out to touch the rose. As he nears it, a shadow falls over him.

The beast was on the balcony and sees him. He jumps back into the room, slams the jar back on the rose, and turns his attention to Kurt.

He grows angry ''Why did you come here?''

Kurt backs away, scared ''I'm sorry.''

''Nobody comes in here!''

''I didn't mean any harm.'' Kurt moves to stand behind the little table.

Blaine becomes angrier ''Do you realize what you could have done?'' and throws the furniture.

Kurt tries to plead, but is still scared ''Please, stop!'' and leans against a broken wardrobe.

Blaine screams ''Get out!'' and throws the little table over.

''No!'' Kurt turns and flees the room.

''GET OUT!'' he yells with such ferocity.

Blaine calms down to fall into a deep despair, finally realizing that he may have destroyed his chances with Kurt.

Kurt reaches the stairway and grabs his cloak. He rushes down the stairs while wrapping the cloak around him before bursting past a confused trio of servants.

''Wh- Where are you going?'' Elliott asks.

''Promise or not, I can't stay here another minute!''

''Oh no, wait, please wait!'' Elliott tries to respond, but Kurt slams the door behind him. The trio all bowed their heads in sadness.

**Ok so what did you guys think? if i see reviews i update faster and chapter 7 is almost done just adding an extra scene. **

**Hugs and Kisses **

**From Veronica **

**XO XO **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey readers here is the next installment and a big thank to Jill for not only correcting my spelling mistakes but for thinking and adding in the bonding scene between Kurt and Elliott talking about Kurt's family. If you guys REALLY like that scene then say her name in the review and tell her how AWESOME she is. Hope you guys like what has been done for this chapter. **

**And don't for get those reviews :)**

**_Chapter 7 - Forming Trust_**

Kurt rushes to the stable, finds a horse, quickly jumps on it, and makes a run for it. He rides through the forest its cold and snow is falling. Suddenly the horse stops; when Kurt looks up on a cliff, he see wolves.

He gasps, pulling the reins to turn around and begins to flee. He runs from side to side, making the one of the wolves hit the tree. The horse runs out on a frozen pond, but his and Kurt's weight collapse the ice. The wolves chase him into the water. Some begin to drown, but luckily the horse is able to lift itself and get out of the water.

The horse runs into a clearing, but becomes surrounded by more wolves. He bucks, throwing Kurt off and wrapping the reins around a tree branch. The wolves begin their attack on the horse; Kurt comes to its rescue and beats them away with a stick. One wolf grabs the stick in its mouth and breaks half of it off, leaving Kurt defenseless.

Another leaps at him, grabbing the corner of his cloak and dragging him to the ground. He looks up and sees another wolf about to jump on top of him. As it leaps its caught in mid-air by the Beast.  
The beast throws the wolf away, then stands beside Kurt. They make their attack and lunge, one wolf rips a hole in beast's shoulder, another scratching his arms another biting his leg. Finally, Blaine throws the wolf from his back against a tree, knocking it out.

The others turn and run in fear. Blaine is battered and bruised he turns back to Kurt, looks at him despairingly, then collapses. Kurt, grateful to be alive, turns back to the land he wants to get on, but his conscience takes over, he walks over to the fallen beast. He calls the horse over and somehow he pulls the horse down and rolls the beast on his back and the group walks back to the castle.

-K&B-

Back at the castle Elliott heard the sound of the horse. He quickly opens to front door and saw Blaine leaning against Kurt.

''Master! Kurt! What happen?'' he asks.

''Quick go get hot water and disinfectant.'' and leads Blaine over to the living area.

Elliott runs to grab the things Kurt needs and meets Kurt in the living area. Kurt pours the hot water out of the pitcher and into a bowl. He soaks a rag in the water, and then turns to the beast, who is licking his wounds.

Elliott, Nick, Trent, Mercedes and Rachel watch from a distance.

''Here now. Oh, don't do that.'' and reached out for the beast's arm, Blaine growls at him as he tries to clean the wound with the rag. ''Just...hold still.'' he touches the rag to the wound and Blaine roars in pain.  
Everyone jumps back into hiding from the outburst.

''That hurts!'' he yelled out.

''If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much.'' Kurt yelled back in response.

''Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!''

''Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!'' he looks away and crosses his arm.  
Blaine opens his mouth to respond, but has to stop and think of a good line. ''Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!''

Kurt looks at Blaine right in the eye ''Well you should learn to control your temper!'' he said bravely.  
Blaine raises his hand to bring out another point, but finds he has none, so he bows his head down again. Everyone emerges from their hiding as Kurt has conquered the ferocious temper of the beast.

Kurt moves the rag closer to the wound ''Now, hold still. This may sting a little.'' Blaine gives a surprised grunt, and then grits his teeth as the rag is applied. Kurt speaks tenderly. ''By the way, thank you, for saving my life.''

Blaine opens his eyes, looking surprised and very tenderly says ''You're welcome.''

Thus Kurt began his new life in the palace of the Beast and his servants. It soon became clear that he was in no danger, and that he was free to amuse himself in any way he wished. He wandered among the rooms and explored the galleries. Each provided a delightful new entertainment for him, as if his tastes were already known.

-K&B-

One day Kurt is outside walking one of the horses after an hour ride. The horse grew fond of Kurt he stops to think about his family especially his father. The gives a little push on Kurt's shoulder he turns around and pats the horse's mane. After a while Kurt goes to return the horse to the stable. As he put the horse back in its pen, a voice spoke up.

''Hi, Kurt,'' Kurt turned around; it was just Elliott

''Hi Elliott. What are you doing here?''

''Well not only am I the head servant, I am also the stable hand.'' He walks over to the wall and grabs two brushes and holds one out to Kurt ''Would you like to help me brush her?'' he asks.

Kurt smiles ''Sure.''

While both boys were brushing the horses Elliott can still see a little sadness in Kurt. ''Kurt, are you ok?'' Kurt looks up and shakes his head. ''Do you want to talk about it?''

Kurt hasn't spoken about his family and he feels like if he doesn't he will forget them ''I really miss my family.''

''Why don't you tell me about them?''

''Well you already met my father.''

''Yes. He is a very good man. Do you have any siblings?''

"Yes, I have a stepbrother named Finn. He isn't the sharpest tool in the box, but he has good intentions and is very protective of everyone. Finn is very tall, like a giant actually, which leads to being a klutz. My dad married his mom, Carole."

"What about your mother?"

"She died when I was eight and Dani was six years old, Kurt looked down, feeling the sadness that always came when he told that story.

"Carole is the most amazing stepmother and she cares for Dani and I just as much as she does for Finn. She always knows when one of her children is sick or sad. I'm quite happy that if my dad remarried it was to her."

"So, Dani's your little brother?"

"Sister, actually," Kurt chuckles before continuing, "Her real name is Danielle, but she doesn't like being called that. Says it's too formal or something like that, so it was shortened to Dani. She is the sweetest little sister anyone could ask for. She and I have the exact same shade of hair, but her eyes are milk chocolate brown instead of my ocean blue. I'm worried if Sebastian took advantage of her innocence in my absence," Kurt's eyes darkened at the very thought.

"Doesn't she still have Finn around," Elliott asked to ease Kurt's worry.

"Yes, but Sebastian could hurt her when he's not around. Dani's the baby of the family; everyone gets worried about her."

"Dani seems like a very nice girl," Elliott could already picture her beautiful face with lovely, long chestnut locks. "It's a shame you can't see her again." _Or that I can't meet her_. _She sounds amazing._ Elliott thought to himself.

"She is. Dani would love to live in a place like this, so many places to explore and it has a stable. She loves riding horses, you know."

_And she just got more amazing_; _I really want to meet her now._ Elliott swooned at the thought of going on long rides with her.

"I remember one time, we thought she was lost in the forest and couldn't find her. Finn, Carole, and Dad were searching for hours: I was searching the backyard. It finally occurred to me to look up and guess what I saw?"

"What," Elliott was intrigued and flattered that Kurt would tell him a story about his past.

"I saw Dani, lying on a branch, reading one of my books. I ran to the forest and yelled that I found her. By then, Dani was finished reading and was looking for a way to get down. Luckily the branch was low enough for Finn to just pick her up and no one had to climb. Finn and I were 15, Dani was 12. Her birthday is in August. Finn's birthday is in May. Dani always gets into some kind of trouble and we can't find her for a couple hours. The longest time we couldn't find her was for 10 hours."

"What happened then?"

"It turned out she was really tired, which was odd for her." By now, Kurt and Elliott were walking back to the castle from the stable. They had brushed the horse's hair until it was smooth and silky.

Elliott decided to stay in the shade of a tree while Kurt decided to freshen up from the day of riding.

"Well I best be on my leave," Kurt walked off, leaving Elliott to his imagination. Kurt's stories filled Elliott's mind as he continued to wonder if he would ever meet the rest of Kurt's family, specifically Kurt's little sister. Elliott dreaded the day when Kurt would find that he seemed to fancy Dani. If he ever met her, but he couldn't if the curse was still in existence, right?

-K&B-

Blaine, Trent and Nick were watching from the balcony. ''I've never felt this way about anyone.'' Blaine says excitedly and smiles ''I want to do something for him.'' the smile disappears and he looks discouraged. ''But what?''

''Well, there's the usual things-flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep...'' says Trent but Nick cuts him off.

''Ahh, no, no. It has to be something very special. Something that sparks his inter-wait a minute.'' as Nick comes up with a good idea.

-K&B-

Blaine and Kurt are walking down a hallway which leads to library and they are alone.

''Kurt, there's something I want to show you.'' Blaine begins to open the door, then stops. ''But first, you have to close your eyes. ''Kurt looks at him questioningly. ''It's a surprise.''

Kurt closes his eyes, and Blaine waves his hand in front of him to make sure he isn't peeking. He opens the door, leading Kurt inside the room just as they enter Kurt asks anxiously

''Can I open them?''

''No, no. Not yet. Wait here.'' and leaves Kurt standing in the middle of the dark room.

Blaine walks away to draw back the curtains. When he does, a bright brilliant sunlight spills into the room. Kurt flinches reflexively as the light hits his face.

''Now can I open them?'' he asks anxiously.

''All right. Now,'' Blaine encouraged.

Kurt opens his eyes and all around him are wall to wall filled shelves of books. And the long high windows that was square on the bottom touching the floor and arched at the top.

Kurt gasped ''I can't believe it.'' he said with a wide and happy smile ''I've never seen so many books in all my life.

Blaine had never seen Kurt this happy ''You-you like it?''

Kurt circled Blaine and turned to keep up with Kurt making him dizzy. ''It's wonderful.'' he exclaims.

''Then it's yours.''

Kurt finally stopped walking around and look at Blaine ''Oh, thank you so much,'' and held Blaine's paws. This was the first contact the pair had made and Blaine was happy that Kurt was beginning to trust him and not afraid to look away.

Some of the servants were standing outside the door looking on in amazement.

''Oh, would you look at that?'' Mercedes squealed happily.

''Ha! I knew it would work.'' said Elliott with a delightful look saying 'I told you so.'

''What? What's working?'' asked Rachel.

Elliott was filled with hope that the curse was close to being broken. ''It's very encouraging.''

''Isn't this exciting!'' said Mercedes and walking away leave Rachel and Elliott standing at the door.  
''I didn't see anything.'' said Rachel pouting.

''Come along, Rachel. There's chores to be done in the kitchen,'' said Elliott and began walking while Rachel ran to keep up.

''But what are they talking about? What's going on?'' she would keep rambling until she got an answer, which she never did.

Blaine and Kurt were still holding hands when he mustered up that little bit of courage and asked ''Kurt, would you like to...tomorrow spend the day outside with me in the garden?'' Kurt smiled even more if that was even possible ''I would love to, Beast.'' Blaine smiled for the first time in years

''Please call me Blaine.''

''Blaine.'' The name sounded as perfect as the pair was becoming closer.

**So what did you guys think? Stay tuned for the next one.**

**Hugs and Kisses **

**From Veronica**

**XO XO **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here is the next chapter, i hope you guys with like the different little bits. And thanks a lot you guys so much for fav and following and reviewing, i've had so much fun writing this and i have my motivation back again. **

**So read and enjoy :). **

**_Chapter 8 - A Feeling of Love_**

That night in the tavern it was quite it was late and no one was around. Sebastian and Thad were sitting at a table with an elderly man.

''I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while.'' Sebastian pulls out a sack of gold and tosses it in front of him. He takes out a piece, scrapes it on his chin and continues. ''Ah, I'm listening.''

''It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Kurt, but he wasn't there so I asked the baby sister to marry me.''

Thad decided to but in and laugh ''And she turned him down flat!''

Sebastian slams a beer mug on his head. ''Ok she did but who wouldn't want to marry me and besides everyone knows their father's a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle. And Kurt being held captive, I personally think he is hiding from me.

''But Burt is harmless.'' said the old man.

''The point is, Kurt would do anything to keep him from being locked up and anything to make sure his precious sister is safe."

''Yeah, even marry him!'' said Thad. Sebastian gives him another hostile look, and he ducks back under the mug.

''So you want me to throw their father in the asylum unless he agrees to marry you?'' They both nod in agreement. ''Oh, that is despicable.'' and laughed ''I love it!''

-K&B-

The next morning Kurt and Blaine sat at the breakfast table. It was a bright and sunny morning. Elliott was filling up Blaine's bowl with porridge while Mercedes filled Kurt's. Kurt begins to eat; he looks up at Blaine, who is gobbling up his food with no table manners whatsoever. Rachel laughs, but Elliott shoots her an admonishing look.

Kurt turns away and tries to ignore it, but Rachel comes to the rescue. She nudges the spoon towards Blaine, and reaches out for it. Kurt looks at him in wonder as he tries to eat with the spoon, but he has little success.

Finally, Kurt puts down his spoon and lifts his bowl as if in a toast. Blaine looks at the compromise and does the same. They both begin to sip their breakfast out of their bowls. After an eventful breakfast Kurt puts on his cloak holds Blaine's hand and make their way outside. Blaine reaches inside his pocket and gathers a huge hand full of seeds.

''Come and get it.'' he called out.

A flock of little canaries that was sitting in a nearby tree flew over to him. Kurt watched Blaine in awe as the birds perched themselves on his hand and began to eat. They were not the least bit afraid, even a little fox came out and Kurt gasped in surprise. All the animals felt safe with the huge fury beast.

''They really like you!''

''Yes they do. Say hello to Kurt, everyone.'' And the birds flew towards Kurt.

One landed on his shoulder and began to rub its head on Kurt cheek and he began laughing. ''They're wonderful, thank you for sharing them with me.''

''He likes you; that's Pavarotti.'' Blaine said and crouches down to feed the fox.

Kurt began to sing in his head.

_Kurt_

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean_

_And he was coarse and unrefined._

_But now he's dear_ _and so unsure,_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

All the seeds from Blaine's hand finished, but the fox didn't run away, so he began patting it and looked over at Kurt.

**_Blaine_**

**_He glanced this way_**

**_I thought I saw_**

**_And when we touched_**

**_He didn't shudder at my paw_**

**_No it can't be_**

**_I'll just ignore_**

**_But then he's never looked at me_**

**_That way before._**

Kurt ducks around a tree, as the birds went back to Blaine as he pulled more seeds from his pocket.

_Kurt_

_New, and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

He begins to look doubtful again, but turns his head around the tree and laughs. Blaine is covered with birds.

_True, that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see._

As Blaine takes a step, he suddenly slips and Kurt starts laugh. Blaine begins to gather a large pile of snow. But before he throws it, Kurt throws a little snow ball at him. Blaine lets go of the big pile of snow not thinking and it lands on his head. He chases Kurt around the tree, but he ducks around the other side and sneaks up on him from behind.

After a round of snowball fighting Blaine shows Kurt the garden with all his precious roses. As Blaine tends to his roses he picks the perfect one to give to Kurt. As he slowly cuts around all the edges, he accidentally snips his finger.

''Ouch!''

Kurt rips off a piece of his cloak ''Here give me your hand.'' Blaine obliges and Kurt wraps the material around Blaine's finger and ties a little knot. ''There now; that will protect it. Let's go inside to wash it off and then we can sit in the den and I'll read a book to you.''

''Thank you Kurt, okay let's go inside.''

-K&B-

After disinfecting Blaine's finger Kurt goes into the library to pick out of book. He spots the book Romeo & Juliet; he picks it up and makes his way back to then den. Kurt and Blaine sit in front of a roaring fire and read the book to Blaine.

_''For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo.''_

Kurt had read from the last line of the book. He closed and held it close to his chest.

''Could you read it again?'' Blaine requested.

''Here, why don't you read it to me?'' Kurt supposed and gave the book to Blaine.

''Um...alright.'' he opens the book and looks at the words; it's been so long since he read any books ''I can't.'' he said and lowers his head.

''You mean you never learned?''

Blaine looked up ''I learned...a little...it's just been so long.''

''Well, here I'll help you.'' he takes the book and asks Blaine to move close and together they read the book again.

''Kurt, would you join me for dinner tonight.'' Blaine inquires after they finish reading the book. Kurt smiles and happily accepts.

-K&B-

_Blaine's room_

Blaine is in the tub getting washed up for the big night with Kurt. Elliott is there with him. ''Tonight's the night!'' Elliott sang.

Blaine is so nervous, he hesitantly says ''I'm not sure I can do this.'' pushing away his black fur from his face.

''You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring.'' Elliott said, doing a pose.

''Bold. Daring.'' Blaine puffs up his chest and emerges from the tub and shakes himself dry but getting Elliott wet in the process.

''There will be music.'' Wiping water off his face with a towel ''Romantic candlelight, provided by myself, and when the time is right, you confess your love.''

''Yes, I - I con-No, I can't.'' Blaine drops his head losing his confidence.

''You care for him, don't you?'' Elliott begin combing Blaine's hair trying to detangle it.

''More than anything.''

''Well then you must tell him.'' Elliott grabs a pair of scissors and starts cutting Blaine's hair, he finishes and steps back. ''Voila. You look so...so...''

Blaine looks in the mirror and sees his hair coiffed ''Stupid.'' with a miserable look.

''Not quite the word I was looking for.'' and rubs the back of his neck nervously ''Perhaps we go with a completely different look.'' and began to snip Blaine's fur again.

Trent enters, ''Ahem ahem ahem. Your date awaits you.''

-K&B-

On top of the grand staircase, Kurt descends from the East Wing side in a simple black tux. He reaches the landing and looks up at Blaine, who is standing at the top of the stairs in his breathtaking ebony suit. He is nudged on by Elliott from behind the curtain, and makes his descent to meet Kurt at the bottom.

They both bow to each other and Blaine holds his arm out to Kurt. A slight blush appears of his cheeks and loops his arm around Blaine's. Arm in arm, they descend the last section of stairs and continue on their way to dinner.

Mercedes beings to sing

_Mercedes_ _Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
it seems the natural thing to do_

Kurt gets up from his seat on the dining table and steps up to Blaine and pulls Blaine up to dance and make their way into the ballroom.

**_Elliott_**

**_Tonight no one's gonna find us_**

**_We'll leave the world behind us_**

Kurt takes Blaine's hand and places it at his waist then holds Blaine's hand with his left and his right sits on top of Blaine's right shoulder.

Both:  
When I confess my love to you

Kurt steps closer to Blaine and they begin to dance.

_Mercedes_

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And hope that deep inside you'll feel it too_

**_Elliott_**

**_Tonight, our spirits will be climbing  
To a sky filled up with diamonds_**

Blaine looks over at Elliott and Mercedes for their approval, and they both smile.

Both  
When I confess my love to you tonight  
tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And that midnight sun is gonna come shining through

**_Elliott  
Tonight there'll be no distance between us_**

_Mercedes  
What I want most to do is to get close to you tonight  
Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And soon this old world will seem brand new_

Kurt felt so comfortable around Blaine that he drops his head and rest it on Blaine's shoulder. He smiles widely and looks over to Elliott who cheers by waving his arms.

**_Elliott  
Tonight we will both discover  
How friends turn into lovers_**

Both  
When I confess my love to you  
Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And the midnight sun is gonna come shining through

**_Elliott  
Tonight there'll be no distance between us_**

_Mercedes  
What I want most to do is to get close to you_

Both  
Tonight I celebrate my love for you

_Mercedes  
Tonight._

Blaine and Kurt stop dancing and they walk outside onto the large balcony. The sky is clear, the stars are shining brightly, and it's a cool night but not too cold. Kurt sits on the ledge along with Blaine but there was a little distance, so he moves in a little closer to hold Kurt's hands.

''Kurt? Are you happy here with me?''

Hesitantly, Kurt answers ''Yes.'' and looks off into the distance.

Blaine scrunches up his brow in confusion ''What is it?'' he asks.

Kurt looks at Blaine desperately ''If only I could see my family again, just for a moment. I miss them so much.

Blaine looks disappointed for a moment before getting an idea. ''There is a way.'' he pulls Kurt up slowly and takes him to the west wing.

They walk over to the little table where Kurt sees that beautiful rose Blaine holds up a hand mirror. ''This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see.''

He took the mirror in his hands and said ''I'd like to see my father, please.''

The magic mirror shines into life, and Kurt turns his head away as it flashes. It reveals Burt in bed, coughing and surrounded by the family. ''Kurt! Where's Kurt?'' Burt said, his voice straining with weakness. Kurt gasps, Blaine looks at him with concern.

''Father! I'm right here.'' he cried as the image of his father disappeared. He held the mirror close to his chest and cried looking up at Blaine with the tears running down his smooth cheeks ''Oh please, I have to go home right away, my father needs me; he's very sick. He might be dying; I couldn't bear to lose my father. Just let me go, I'll come back immediately. Please!'' and runs into Blaine, holding onto his fur like a lifeline.

Blaine wanted to let Kurt go and see his father. But he knew deep down he could lose Kurt, and that Blaine would lose his life. Blaine turns, to look at the rose, deep in thought. But he loved Kurt more than anything ''Then...then you must go to him.''

Kurt was taken aback by the statement and lifted his head from Blaine's chest ''What did you say?''

''You can go. But you must come back.''

Kurt tears subsided and he smile with happiness ''Oh please believe me. I want to come back, very much .''

Blaine placed both his hand on Kurt's shoulders ''You must promise to return to me here.'' and pointed at his heart. ''In one week.''

Kurt nodded in agreement ''One week it is, I'll be back, I'll keep my word.''

He turned to walk away but remembered he still held the mirror and handed it to Blaine but he refused it. ''Take it with you, so you can find your way back.'' and brushed away a strand of hair.

''Thank you for understanding how much he needs me.'' Kurt clutched Blaine's fur cheek lightly, sliding it down to his chin before making his way to the door.

As Kurt had gone from the room, Elliott enters with a smile on his face. ''Well, your highness, I must say everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you.''

Blaine lowers his head ''I let him go.'' he said sadly.

''Ha ha ha, yes. Splend-'' Elliott stops mid-sentence after he realized what Blaine said. ''You what? How could you do that?''

''I had to.''

Still shocked Elliott asks ''Yes, but why?''

''Because, I love him.'' Blaine answered.

-K&B-

Elliott rushed into the den quickly telling everyone about Blaine's decision.

''He did what?!'' they all yelled in unison.

''Yes, I'm afraid it's true.''

''He's going away?'' questioned Trent.

''But he was so close.'' said Nick

''After all this time, he's finally learned to love.'' believed Mercedes.

''That's it, then.'' Nick propped up ''shouldn't that break the spell?"

''But it's not enough.'' supposed Mercedes ''Kurt has to love him in return.''

''And now it's too late.'' said Trent.

**So what did you guys think? So next chapter Kurt is back with his family. So stay tuned.**

**Hugs and Kisses **

**From Veronica**

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. Hope you guys are like the song i used in the scene for Blaine i came up with it on my own. Its the first scene i had in my head when i wanted to write this. **

**I would like to give a BIG shoutout to blackbirdpuzzlepiece. I love your review and i LOVED your stories. **

**If anyone would like to check her out i suggest her **

**1. ''Bad Boy Baby Daddy.'' Blaine is a badboy and gets pregnant.**

**2. ''Fearlessly and Forever'' sequel to no.1**

**3. ''Glad You Came.'' Sebastian stores from no.1**

**4. ''Romeo, my Romeo.'' Prince Klaine.**

**_Chapter__ 9 - Love Will Lead You Back_**

Kurt raced home on the horse as fast as he could, carrying with him the mirror and a bouquet of roses. He enters the cottage and Kurt has that warm feeling in his heart knowing he is home. Burt is in bed while the family surrounded him. Dani and Carole are standing on both sides of the bed, both holding one of Burt's hands, while Finn is sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed.

''We're here for you Father, by your side'' said Dani.

"Father,'' Kurt says and runs towards the bed and falls to his knees.

''Kurt!'' All three yell and gather around Kurt and embrace him in a tight hug.

''Dear brother, you're back.'' Dani cried as she held onto Kurt.

''Were so happy to have you back little bro.'' said Finn roughing up Kurt's hair.

''I missed you all so much.'' said Kurt as he couldn't help to cry but these tears were of happiness. Carole picked up the bouquet of roses and went to get a vase and put them in water.

''Kurt?'' Burt's weak voiced called to him.

Kurt quickly broke away from the embrace of his family and sat on the bed ''I'm here Father. I'm home.''

Burt with a little help sat up ''I thought I'd never see you again,'' and hugged Kurt.

''I missed you most of all.'' Kurt cried with fresh tears falling down his face.

''But the beast, how did you escape,'' Burt inquired.

''I didn't escape, Father. He let me go, but I must return to him in a week.''

''Kurt! You can't that horrible-,'' Dani trailed her sentence off because she feared what would happen to her brother when he returned to the castle.

''But he's different, now. He's changed somehow.''

The following days went by in a whirl. Kurt spent every waking moment making sure he spent all the time with his father as he could and made sure he had everything he need. There was not a moment in the day for Kurt to think of the distant palace and Blaine.

One day Finn went to go talk to Kurt. He told him how it was crazy going back living with something so horrible. But Kurt told Finn that if the beast was really that horrible then why did he let Kurt go to see his father. When Kurt went back the beast could protect Kurt from Sebastian.

-K&B-

Back at the castle Blaine was back to his miserable state; he missed Kurt a lot. It was the last day of the week and Blaine felt tired. He was in his room, staring at the rose from the balcony as he thought to himself. He wanted to do one thing; in the corner of his room stood a grand piano.

It was the only thing that was not trashed and broken because music was a big part of Blaine's life. He slowly walked over to the piano and glided his hands across the keys before sitting down on the chair.

It felt like only yesterday when Blaine put his hands on the key and notes began flowing out and he began to sing.

_Sayin' goodbye is never an easy thing__  
__But you never said, that you'd stay forever_  
_So if you must go, well, darlin' I'll set you free_  
_But I know in time, that well be together_  
_Oh, I won't try to stop you now from leaving_  
_'Cause in my heart I know_

_Love will lead you back__  
__Someday I just know that_  
_Love will lead you back to my arms_  
_Where you belong_

The sound of the beautiful song echoed throughout the castle. Elliott stopped his chores and made his way to Blaine's room.

_I'm sure, sure as stars are shining__  
__One day you will find me again_  
_It won't be long_  
_One of these days our love will lead you back_

_One of these nights, well I'll hear your voice again__  
__You're gonna say, oh, how much you miss me_  
_You walked out this door, but someday you'll walk back in_  
_Oh, darling I know, oh, I know this will be_  
_Sometimes it takes, sometime out on your own now_  
_To find your way back home_

Elliott stood behind the door as Blaine's smooth, rich voice filled the room

_Love will lead you back__  
__Someday I just know that_  
_Love will lead you back to my arms_  
_Where you belong_

_I'm sure, sure as stars are shining__  
__One day you will find me again_  
_It won't be long_  
_One of these days our love will lead you back_

Blaine sang high and strong, hoping the song would bring Kurt back.

_But I won't try to stop you now from leaving__  
__'Cause in my heart I know, oh yeah_

_Love will lead you back__  
__Someday I just know that_  
_Love will lead you back to my arms_  
_Where you belong_

_I'm sure, sure as stars are shining__  
__One day you will find me again_  
_It won't be long_  
_One of these days our love will lead you back_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_Love will lead you back__  
__Someday I just know that_  
_Love will lead you back to my arms_  
_It won't be long_  
_One of these days our love will lead you back_

-K&B-

On the last night, Kurt had a terrible dream. He was back in the palace garden, now strangely dark and cold. He was searching and searching, looking for something he had lost. Then he saw Blaine lying on the ground, still as death. He suddenly woke sweating and panting, he had a strange feeling that something was wrong. He put on his robe and walked down to the kitchen. When he observed the bouquet on the table, he noticed the roses had begun to wither. Suddenly there is a knocking at the door. Kurt opens it and Monsieur D'arque stands on the porch.

''May I help you?'' he asked with the door slightly a jar.

''I've come to collect your father.'' he replied.

''My father?'' Kurt questioned, giving the old man a look.

''Don't worry, Sir. We'll take good care of him.'' he steps aside to show the Asylum "Da Loons" wagon behind him.

He opened the door fully ''My father's not crazy.'' he said heatedly and noticed the huge mob outside, some men carrying weapons and some carrying torches.

Thad emerged from the crowd ''He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we!''

''Yeah!'' yelled all the bystanders.

''No, I won't let you,'' Kurt stood up for his father.

The shouting had woken the family; Dani had stayed close to Carole as Finn stood near Burt. Burt walked and stood behind Kurt.

''Kurt?'' he said.

''Ah, Burt. Tell us again, old man, just how big was the beast?''

''Well, he was...that is...enormous. And stood taller than anyone, and was hideous.'' the crowd laughs at Burt.

''Well, you don't get much crazier than that.'' Thad laughed clutching his stomach.

''It's true, I tell you!''

D'arque waves his arms ''Take him away!''

Finn acted quickly and stood in front of Burt ''Nobody is going to take my second father away from me.'' and blocked the men that went to grab Burt. One of the men raised his fist and punched Finn, knocking him out. The two move in and pick up Burt by his arms.

''Let go of me!'' Burt said as he was being dragged away.

''Finn,'' Carole cried before Dani and her knelt down beside him.

Sebastian had been watching from the sides, standing near D'arque. Kurt grabs on to D'arque's shoulder. ''No, you can't do this!'' D'arque shakes him off and walks away.

A pair of arms wraps around Kurt middle area ''Finally I have you in my arms, where have you been?'' that voice sent a chill down Kurt spine.

''I don't want you near me Sebastian!'' and tried to pull Sebastian's arms apart ''You know my father's not crazy.''

But Sebastian's grip was too tight ''you know I could let your father go and guarantee your sister's freedom, if...'' and nuzzled his nose in Kurt's neck.

''If what?''

Sebastian turns him around so they are chest to chest ''If you marry me.''

''What?'' Kurt spits

''One little word, Kurt. That's all it takes or maybe I'll force your sister to marry me instead.'' Sebastian put his face close to Kurt's.

''Never!'' Kurt pushed Sebastian away.

''Have it your way.'' he turns and walks away slowly.

''Kurt!'' Burt called out as he was about to be thrown into the wagon.

Kurt goes back into the house and comes back out with the magic mirror, he yells to the crowd. ''My father's not crazy and I can prove it!'' and speaks to the mirror ''Show me the beast!'' The mirror shone bright green and showed the image of the beast in his depressive state.

''Is it dangerous?'' asked a woman in the crowd.

Kurt tried to reassure her ''Oh, no. He'd never hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend.''

Jealousy began to plague Sebastian's mind; he grabbed Kurt and turned him around ''If I didn't know better, I'd think you had ''_feelings''_ for this monster.

''He's no monster, Sebastian.'' Kurt protested and pulled away ''You are!''

''You're as crazy as your old man.'' he grabs the mirror from Kurt's hand.

''The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night.''

''No!''

''We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!'' The mob cheers him and repeats the words 'kill him'.

Kurt reaches up to Sebastian's hand and tries to pry the mirror out of it. ''No, I won't let you do this.''

''If you're not with us, you're against us.'' he hold Kurt's wrist and squeezes it ''Bring the old man.''

''Get your hands off me!''

Everyone gets thrown in to the basement; Dani and Carole were the first thrown in. ''We can't have them running off to warn the creature!'' Sebastian says as Kurt is the last one thrown in and locked the door.

'Let us out!'' Kurt cried banging on the door.

Sebastian turns to the crowd ''We'll rid the village of this beast. Who's with me?''

A cheer of ''I am'''s came from the crowd.

Sebastian, with the help of the mirror, lead the mob through the town and out into the forest, where they start chopping trees in preparation for their assault on the castle.

**Ok guys what did you think? I tried to make a few words original. Don't for to review and also check out those stories from blackbirdpuzzlepiece. So stay tuned readers. And a BIG thanks to Socialbutterfly85 for always leaving a review. :) And to everyone else you guys make my day :) you guys rock.****  
**

**Hugs and Kisses **

**From Veronica**

**XO XO **


	11. Chapter 10

******Hello readers sorry this has taken a while but i wanted to make sure that this chapter was 100% perfect. Plus i was up at Yarrawonga for 4 days and sadly no WiFi. BUT i had the best time up there (hint hint to you know who you are) :) FYI I'm still smiling. **

******So anyway also a big thank you to Jill who has helped me out she has written the intro to Danoitt (Dani and Elliott) I hope ppl like this paring. And also she did the intro for Finchel as well. So thanks Jill :). **

******So without further ado begin reading and enjoy :). **

******Chapter 10 – A Proclamation**

''I have to warn Blaine. This is all my fault.'' Kurt said with panic and tried to pry the door open ''Oh, Dad. What are we going to do?'' he dropped the stick and fell into his father's arms.

''Now, now. We'll think of something.'' Burt said rubbing up and down Kurt's back.

Finn started to stir awake ''What happened'' he said groggily.

He sat up and saw Burt hugging a crying Kurt. Dani went next to him and told him the story how after getting knocked out that if Kurt married Sebastian he would release Burt and that she would have her freedom.

''Where is he now?'' he asked.

''Sebastian's on his way to kill the beast. Kurt tried to stop him but he locked us in the basement and we can't find a way out.''

Finn started to think how could they get out and at the same time he was angry that Sebastian had threatened their family so much.

''Finn honey, what is it?'' Carole said rubbing his shoulder.

He look up at his mum with determination on his face ''I'm gonna get us out of here.''

-K&B-

_Back at the castle_

''I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up.'' said Trent pacing around the room.

''Maybe it would have been better if he had never come at all.'' said Nick crossing his arms.

Elliott walked over to the window as he could see light coming from the entrance of the castle. He calls everyone over, they rush over to the window expecting the return of Kurt

''Could it be?'' Nick asked excitedly.

''Is it he?'' said Mercedes.

As everyone races towards to window they look down and see a whole army of angry villages. And Kurt is no where in sight.

''Invaders!'' Elliott cried out

''We're under attack!'' said a panicked Rachel

Mercedes sees a tall man that resembles a meerkat leading the mob ''And they have the mirror!''

Trent starts issuing orders ''Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them.'' he turns around from window everyone beings to leave ''Who's with me? Aahh!'' the door is slammed as Trent is left behind.

''Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the beast is mine!'' yelled Sebastian.

-K&B-

_In Blaine's rooms_

''Pardon me, master.'' said Elliott from the door. He saw Blaine over by the little table with the rose on it. A few petals were still on the rose, showing that there's a little time before the curse is permanent.

''Leave me in peace.'' Blaine said softly leaning on the table.

Elliott begins to panic; out of all the times Blaine has been in a rage, now was the time and to defend his castle. ''But sir, the castle is under attack!''

_Outside_

''Kill the beast, kill the beast!'' the mob chants banging the makeshift ram against the door. Inside everyone tried to hold the door, but it was getting harder to do as the mob was trying to force their way inside.

''This isn't working!'' said Nick

''Oh, Nick! We must do something!'' cried Rachel

''Wait! I know!''

''Kill the beast, kill the beast!'' the mob yelled out.

_Back in Blaine's room_

''What shall we do, master?'' Elliott asked.

Blaine was still very sad ''It doesn't matter now. Just let them come.''

''Kill the beast, kill the beast, kill the beast!'' Finally the mob succeeds in breaking in, and finds a grand entrance filled with assorted pieces of furniture, teacups, candlesticks, feather-dusters and clocks. And also statues of metal armor, they tiptoe in, and Thad unknowingly picks up a candle stick.

''Now!'' yelled Nick.

All the armor sprung into life, attacking their human enemies. As the fight went on, Sebastian slipped through undetected and went up the staircase in search of his target. With his bow and arrow armed and ready he kicked the door to every room down, he didn't realize the capacity of the castle and just how many rooms were in it.

-K&B-

_The Hummel Cottage_

Finn was scrambling about everywhere looking desperately for something to break the door down.

''Yes! Here we go!''

As he came into the light everyone sees what's in his hand and it's Burt's axe.

''What the devil? Finn do you know how to use that thing?'' Burt asked worriedly.

Finn just smiled and walked right up to the door. Everyone moved away as Finn began to swing at the door with the axe. After a few hits, the wooden broke away from around the lock and the doors flew open. Finn was proud of himself.

''You guys gotta try this thing.''

Kurt quickly unwrapped himself from Burt's hold and raced off to warn Blaine.

''Kurt wait,'' Burt yelled.

Kurt skidded to a halt, Burt was helped up by Finn and Carole ''I can't let you go alone son.''

''I'm coming with you.'' said Finn.

''Me too.'' said Dani stepping forward; she was determined to help her older brothers and prove that she wasn't entirely helpless.

Kurt smiled; he loved that his brother and sister were there to help him ''Thank you Finn,'' he then walked over to Dani ''I can't let you come little sis.''

''Please I want to come; I don't want to risk not seeing you again.'' Dani stared at Kurt pleading him with her eyes.

''Ok.'' he finally said ''But if you see Sebastian, hide so he doesn't find you, promise.''

Dani nodded her head and the three siblings hugged; Kurt looked over at Carole ''You two go inside and Carole take care of my dad.''

''Will do Kurt.'' she said with a smile.

The trio went the stable and grabbed to horse Finn rode on with Dani behind him and Kurt on his own. They took of making their way to the castle as fast as they could.

-K&B-

Back at the castle where the attack continues, the invaders were beating the armor. The trio finally arrived in the foyer of the castle, bits of armor everywhere it was a mess. Karofsky one of Sebastian's gang members spotted the group out.

''Hey! How did you guys get out of that basement?''

Finn marched straight up to Karofsky and grabbed onto his shirt ''Where is Sebastian!'' he demanded.

Karofsky looked over at Kurt and laughed ''Sebastian's probably killed that beast by now.''

Kurt began to panic and ran off in search of Blaine he could be in within the giant castle. Karofsky and Finn began fighting it out, after some kicks and punches Finn lost the battle. Karofsky looked up at Dani, she gasped as she was no match for Karofsky. So she turned and run outside as she run on the side of the castle and spotted the stable, she looked over her shoulder to see if Karofsky was behind her.

On the second floor of the castle, Elliott looked out of the window to see that some of the mob was retreating. Then looked at another window and saw a figure with familiar chestnut hair _''could it be?''_ he thought to himself. Then he saw the petite figure run into the stable. Then a big burly figure emerged from the side and made its way to the stable.

''Oh no, I better help her.'' he said.

In the stable were 5 horse pens, Dani went inside the last one and hid behind the wall. After a few minutes she slowed down her breathing and heard the stable door open. Dani held he hand against her mouth so she wouldn't make any noise.

_BANG!_

The first door to the first pen was slammed open. Karofsky looked it and saw it empty before moving to the next one.

_BANG!_

The second pen door opened and Dani's heart beat quickened. After another two more bangs she knew her door was the last one to be opened. She closed her eyes shut, as he footsteps came closer.

_BANG! _

He went inside it and stalked towards the wall; Karofsky turned the corner and spotted her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, she screamed as she immediately began to wrestle herself out of his grip.

''No! Let me go.''

''Why do you Hummels always make things so difficult?'' Dani struggled to free herself even more but he was too strong. ''You know you could have married Sebastian and none of this would have happened.''

Dani spat in his face ''You little bitch!'' he slaps her hard across the face. Dani began to cry heavily.

''That's not how you treat a lady.'' said a new voice

Karofsky pulled Dani toward him spinning her around and held his arm around her chest.

The new voice belonged to a tall, sleek man in a tux.

''What would you know?'' Karofsky spat.

''You must treat a lady with respect and kindness, something you will never have.'' Elliott walked closer but, as he did, Karofsky pulled out a knife

''Stay back.'' Dani's fear grew as her mysterious savior kept coming closer and closer to her attacker. Dani shook her head begging him not to come forward as she didn't want her hero to get hurt for her sake.

Elliott felt a trickle of fear as the burly male pulled out the knife from a sheath, but he didn't turn around to let the overgrown pig stab the slim girl and allow her to die. It just wasn't right and his protective nature wouldn't allow it, anyways. After he was close enough to reach out and touch the knife, the pig immediately went to slash his arm. Elliott saw this coming and quickly leapt out of harm's way. His dad taught him that it was better to outsmart the opponent than to outfight him.

Dani gazed on in amazement as Karofsky grew more and more frustrated when his knife kept missing his target. She still feared for her savior's life, but that fear grew smaller and smaller the more times Karofsky failed to stab the stranger. Finally Karofsky grew tired of trying and failing to stab the handsome stranger. The stranger poked Karofsky and he fell. Dani saw the perfect opportunity and quickly kicked her attacker's crotch. The stranger rushed to grab the weapon used to harm him and held it at Karofsky's beefy neck.

''Get out of my stable and never try to come here again,'' her savior growled out and stuck the knife into the ground beside the body.

Elliott smirked as Karofsky ran away like a dog with his tail between his legs before turning to the helpless girl and held out his hand. ''You okay, miss,'' he tentatively asks to avoid frightening her away.

''I'm fine. Thanks for saving me,'' she smiled and Elliott's heart fluttered at the contact, when she accepted and helped her to her feet.

''So, can I know the fair lady's name?''

''It's Danielle, but don't call me that. Way too formal and I hate being called that anyways. Call me Dani," she grinned widely, showing off her pearl white teeth.

''I'm Elliott. Glad to know I'm meeting Kurt's favorite sister,'' he smirked.

''Oh, please, I'm his only sister. So let me guess; he told you about the time I went missing for 10 hours?''

''Yes, he did. Kurt really looked happy when he told stories about his family. Why was that?''

''Because we all look out for each other and we'll go to the ends of the earth to protect everyone in the family.''

''Sounds like a wonderful family. I'm sorry about your birth mom dying.''

''It's fine; I don't remember much about her because I was so young when it happened,'' she looked down.

''Maybe we should try to find Kurt,'' Elliott suggested.

''Yeah, we probably should.'' The pair ran off to the castle in search of Kurt.

-K&B-

Back in the foyer even though they heard outnumber but the armor and the servants and the warblers managed to defeat the invaders and they left the castle.

''And stay out!'' said Trent from the castle doors

Nick pulls him over and kisses him once on each cheek. Trent shakes it off.

A few minutes pass before Rachel sees a tall figure laying on the ground. She kneels besides him and shakes his shoulder.

''Sir, wake up.'' after a couple more shakes Finn began to stir and tried to sit up. ''Are okay, Mr…,'' Rachel trailed off, not knowing the stranger's name.

Once Finn's vision cleared up her saw a petite brunette with lovely brown eyes ''Finn Hudson-Hummel, but you can call me Finn. Have you seen a lean boy with chestnut brown hair and blue-green eyes or a teenage girl with the same brown hair, but has brown eyes? They both have a snow white skin color.''

"Oh, you mean Kurt? I think he's trying to find Master Blaine. Master Blaine's under a spell and Kurt has to proclaim his love in order for it to break. I'm Rachel. Wow your really tall. Are you a giant?''

''Why do people always ask that,'' Finn sighed, exasperated how many people make fun of his height. ''Would you mind taking me to where this Master Blaine is?''

''Sure!'' Rachel and Finn walked off to find Blaine; Rachel filled the silence with chatter about herself.

-K&B-

Finally Sebastian finds the beast's room. He raises his crossbow and takes aim. Blaine looks up at him, and looks back down in sadness again. Sebastian releases the arrow and it strikes Blaine in the shoulder. He screams in pain and stands. Sebastian rushes to him and tackles him to the ground.

''Ha ha ha ha ha!'' Sebastian laughs when he stands beside the Beast and looks at the Blaine not moving from the ground. ''Get up," he kicks Blaine in his side; causing him to roll and land on his side ''Get up! What's the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?''

Blaine looks away ignoring him. Sebastian walks over to the bed and breaks off a piece of the bed post. He is about to smash it on Blaine's head when Kurt's voice drifts up he is in the den yelling out ''Blaine where are you?''

Hearing his voice gives him new strength to see Kurt again ''Kurt'' he said softly. Even though Kurt couldn't hear him physically but in his heart he could.

''I'm coming Blaine!'' Kurt called out and tracks up the stairs to Blaine's room.

Sebastian swings down at Blaine, but he catches the weapon in his hand. He rises up and roars in Sebastian's face. They proceed through the fight in the room. Finally, Blaine takes a hiding place among a secret passage hidden in the darkness.

''Come on out and fight! Were you in love with him, beast? Did you honestly think he'd want you when he had someone like me?''

Blaine has been provoked enough. He emerges and they fight again. The fight had been taken to the balcony wear it has been raining and thundering outside.

''It's over, beast! Kurt is mine!'' Sebastian yells out as he corners Blaine against the balcony wall.

This time, however, Blaine picks up Sebastian by the neck and holds him out over the edge of the balcony. Sebastian begins pleading with Blaine.

''Put me down. Put me down. Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!''

Blaine's anger slowly melts off his face, and the look of compassion returns. He pulls Sebastian back onto the balcony.

''Get out!'' he shoves Sebastian to the ground. Kurt enters the bedroom door.

''Blaine!'' he says taking in deep breaths.

''Kurt! Kurt? You're back!''

Blaine and Kurt stare passionately at each other, but the moment is interrupted when Sebastian sneaks up and stabs Blaine in the side. Blaine roars in pain, and Kurt stands frozen.

''NO!''

Sebastian pulls the knife out and swings back for another shot. Blaine turns; he pushes Sebastian with such force he trips over the railing and plunges to his death while Blaine becomes dizzy and collapses.

Just like his dream it had come true; Kurt rushed and dropped to Blaine's side. He gently rolls him over and places a hand on his cheek ''Blaine!''

Everyone came into the run and saw that their master had been hurt while Dani and Finn watched Kurt, who never left Blaine's side. Blaine's eyes fluttered open ''You...you came back.'' he said as his voice became weak.

''Of course I came back. I came back to warn you but Sebastian locked me and my family in the basement. If only I had never left you; you wouldn't have gotten hurt.''

''Maybe it's better...it's better this way.''

''Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see.''

Blaine raises his paw and caresses Kurt's cheek ''Now, that I've see _you _once more, I shall die content.''

Kurt held his hand against Blaine's paw as tears fall down his face. Then Blaine's hand falls from Kurt's cheek and falls to the ground. His head falls back, and his eyes close. Kurt puts his hand to his mouth; he can't believe the dream has come true, this couldn't be happen.

''No, no!'' he cried, ''you shall not die; you shall live, and I will marry you please!'' he threw himself at Blaine laying on his chest ''I love you Blaine.''

Everyone watched as the last petal fell off the rose. They all looked down at the floor; some of them even hugged one another. The rain continued to fall, suddenly a beam of light falls. Then came another and another, Kurt finally notices what is happening.

He stops crying for a second, lifts his head, and feels Blaine's body lift from the ground. Kurt steps back everyone looks on in extreme anticipation.

Blaine's body rises up higher into the air magically and begins to turn. He is enveloped in a cloud of light, and becomes wrapped in his , his body begins shifting and forming. A fore paw comes out and the claws turn into fingers. A hind paw emerges and develops into a foot. Finally, a wind blows across his face and the fur melts away to reveal a young prince. With tanned skin and a mop of black curls. He gradually descends and is laid on the floor again.

The beams of light disappear and Kurt reaches out to touch him. He jerks his hand back, however, when the figure begins to move. It stands, looks at its hands, then turns to face Kurt. It is a human, with the same hazel eyes as the beast. It was obviously him, transformed. Kurt gives him a mysterious look.

''Kurt! It's me!'' Blaine said and holds Kurt's hand.

He continues to look at him skeptically, but then he sees the hazel eyes, and instantly knows it is him.

''It is you!'' he said happily with a smile.

Simultaneously, they both lean forward and both of their lips are sealed with a passionate kiss. A loud cheer erupts from the Warblers. The gloom surrounding the castle disappeared, revealing a bright sapphire sky. The castle is transformed, and the room light up with a magic that sparkles as every piece of furniture is restored and the room brightens.

At last the castle has been restored to its former glory and the spell broken.

**So readers what did you think? Also we are at the end now and i think there are 2 more chapters. I think there is a date chapter for Daniott and also a wedding for Klaine. And I think a wedding for Daniott as well I'm not sure have to discuss with Jill.**

**So please leave your reviews and tell me what you think? **

**Review = Update.**

**Hugs and Kisses **

**From Veronica**

**XO XO.**


	12. PLEASE READ

Hi dear readers.

I am sad to say that i have been really stuck on the next chapter and this will be going on hiatus for a while. In the next chapter here's how what supposed to happen.

Burt is back at full health and Blaine has invited them to stay at the castle.

Dani and Finn are already staying at the castle, Finn and Rachel become closer and so does Dani and Elliott. Kurt sees how happy Dani is and then Kurt talks to Dani.

When Burt and Carole come to the castle Blaine is a little nervous around Burt, and there's a scene where Burt has a heart to heart with Blaine. And Blaine tells Burt everything and of course forgives Blaine for all he has done. Because he sees how much Kurt means to him. And then in the last chapter was going to be the wedding.

But its just been a little hard getting the right words together. So yeah when i have the inspiartion and the time ill get back to writing this ASAP i promise ill try not to leave it on hitaus for too long.

Until next times readers

Thank you so much for favoring and following my stories.

Lots of Love from

Veronica.


End file.
